blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Enju Aihara vs. Sumiaki Okajima
Enju Aihara vs. Sumiaki Okajima is a fight between Model Rabbit Initiator Enju Aihara and Stage I Gastrea Sumiaki Okajima. Prologue Enju and her Promoter are assigned to investigate an area in Tokyo where an invading Gastrea was sighted.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 5 As they get ready to depart, Rentaro rushes Enju, who is facing difficulty with her wardrobe. When they finally head out on their bicycle, due to Rentaro's rapid pedaling, Enju falls off without him noticing as he speaks to his corporation's president on the phone. Enju attempts to call his name, but Rentaro continues to pedal.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 10 Shortly thereafter, Enju heads to her destination on foot, stomping as she calls Rentaro cold-hearted, leaving her; his fiancé, behind. As she tells herself that she will not allow Rentaro to sleep peacefully, a shadowy figure appears behind her, asking for directions. When Enju turns to see, she quickly moves back from the figure. However, the persistent man convinces her that he is not a suspicious person, his name being Sumiaki Okajima and his goal solely being to attain directions to his home. Enju can only stare at the man, asking him if he knows what happened to him, leading him to ponder her question. Enju continues to reveal that she cannot help him, but asks if he has a dying wish.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 3-5 Sumiaki is left clueless when Enju states that it is her duty as Civil Security is to inform all of those involved. Subsequently, she tells him to look at himself slowly so he does not panic. When he looks at himself, he sees a puddle of blood forming where he is standing and his severely injured body. He falls to the ground, claiming that even thought the injuries on his body are of such magnitude, he is unable to feel pain. Remembering the happenings before meeting Enju, Sumiaki recalls planning his conversation before speaking to his wife on the phone. But before he is able to, a Spider Gastrea ambushes him. Enju looks at him as she informs him that the source of the infection injected its bodily fluid into him. As tears fall from his eyes, he asks Enju to deliver his final message to his wife and child; he is sorry fr what he has done. Sumiaki remembers taking a picture with his family, beginning the process of Shape Corrosion. Just as he recalls the picture being taken, an explosion occurs, revealing to be Sumiaki turned into a Gastrea.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 5-12 Battle Hearing Sumiaki, now a Gastrea, growl, Enju looks at him with teary eyes. However, her eyes then flare up as she enters combat mode, but before she can attack, Sumiaki releases a Spider Web that prevents Enju from moving. Sumiaki approaches the young Initiator, holding one of his limbs up and swinging it down rapidly in form of attack. Enju is sent spinning into a wall, destroying it in the process with her body due to the force of the attack.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 13-17 Aftermath Enju hears Rentaro's voice approaching her location. She raises her head and attempts to remove the sticky web from her body as the Gastrea aims to kill her Promoter.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 17-20 References Navigation